


Tired

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logicality - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman does the Anxiety Thing where he jumps from train wreck to train wreck but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: For lilfella! They requested Roman angst at the time this was posted and I obliged!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/gifts).



Roman slammed his hands against his desk in frustration, the words not coming to him like he wanted them to. The page in front of him was blank and infuriating. The script not writing itself like he thought it should be doing.

That’s at least what happened on a good day, but that wasn’t really today, was it?

No, today had been awful in general. He’d gotten a failing grade on his art history paper, then he snapped at Patton for being too loud while he had a migraine (something he felt super awful about immediately, especially when Logan glared at him harshly). Of course, it was all topped off with Virgil turning him down to hang out after classes, saying he had to get some sleep for his graveyard shift at Hot Topic later. 

Roman had _hoped_ to relax by working on the next act of his screenplay, let the words flow across the page like he wanted them to be doing _now_.

But no, instead he had a big wall blocking his creative muse from really getting any work done despite how badly he wanted to.

He’d tried everything he could think of to tear the wall down, too. Reading something else, watching his favorite movie, trying to work on something else, _everything_.

Roman didn’t realize tears had started to prick his eyes until his nose stung and his lip wobbled and immediately he dug the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, groaning in frustration at himself.

He shouldn’t be getting writer’s block! He was Roman Price, for Christ’s sake! He’d excelled in theater in high school, had even managed to convince the theater director and the principal both to put on a production of his own creation, and it was awesome!

But no, here he was now, unable to think of a single word to write down on his screen so he could continue the plot of what he thought would be a big breakthrough of his career. He was supposed to be the next Lin-Manuel Miranda!

His frustrated groaning turned into a breathless, discouraged sobbing. It was heartbreaking to hear from his own mouth, but Roman couldn’t help himself. If this was where he stopped, then what would he be for the rest of his life?

Roman was so distracted with his crying and crisis, he didn’t hear the door to his dorm open and close behind him.

Instead he tensed when he felt a pair of arms drape over his shoulders and cross lightly on his chest.

“Hey Princey. You look like you’re having a rough night.”

Roman looked up, blinking away the dark spots in his eyes from continuously pressing his palms into his eyes to see Virgil smiling sympathetically at him.

Roman frowned, sniffling and wiping his cheeks free of tears harshly.

“I thought you had work…” he grumbled bitterly, glaring at his blank screen.

Virgil raised a blond brow, brown eyes roaming over Roman’s expression thoughtfully.

“You don’t know what time it is, do you?”

Roman blinked at the question before pulling himself out of Virgil’s arms to squint at the clock on his computer.

“One in the morning? Holy shit, how long have I been staring at this screen?”

Virgil snorted at that, whirling Roman’s chair around before wrapping both hands around his muscled forearm and pulled gently, urging his boyfriend to get out of his probably uncomfortable slouched position.

Roman, furrowing his brows, just watched as Virgil leaned back, feeling his arm start to pull in the direction Virgil wanted.

“Come on, grumpy gus, let’s go to bed. I’m tired and I wanna cuddle.”

Roman looked at his laptop, a curl falling loose from his hair to fall into his face.

Virgil huffed, stopping his efforts to pull Roman out of the chair and instead leaning forward, planting a hand firmly on the armrest and using the other to grab Roman’s chin and made him look in his direction.

“Roman Price, we are going to bed and you are going to stop stressing over that script until it kills you.”

The black haired prince stared at Virgil with wide eyes before they went soft, a small grateful smile spreading on his lips.

“Okay, my dark and stormy knight. Let’s go cuddle.”

Virgil nodded firmly, grabbed Roman’s arm again and this time successfully pulled him out of his seat and towards the bed.

They both collapsed on the bed, Roman managing to get on it first so Virgil could lay his head on Roman’s chest.

It was a peaceful position, and with no ideas swirling inside Roman’s head to keep him awake, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with an arm wrapped around the love of his life.


End file.
